1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna transmitting and receiving radio electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication services continue to be evolved by the development of mobile communication technologies along with the consumer's request for more various services. The early stage of mobile communication services was simply focused on voice communications. However, in recent years, various mobile communication services have come out, such as multimedia services such as music or cinema, wireless portable Internet services allowing the Internet to be used while moving, and satellite communication services providing mobile communications beyond national boundaries.
On the other hand, as an antenna of the mobile communication terminal is made smaller in a typical mobile communication terminal, the radiation efficiency of the antenna is reduced, the frequency band is decreased, and the antenna gain is reduced. However, the miniaturization, multifunction, and high performance of a mobile communication terminal are continuously required in spite of the decreased performances. Accordingly, the miniaturization and high performance of an antenna which is used in the mobile communication system is also required.
An antenna for the mobile communication terminal in the related art has a ¼ wavelength monopole or helical shape, which is protruded to the outside, thereby causing difficulty in the user's portability as well as having a rigidity problem. In order to solve those problems, the studies for an embedded antenna have been actively carried out.